Apito (Web Novel)
Summary Apito is former Guardian of the 79th floor of Rimuru's labyrinth and the current Guardian of 80th floor. She is among the strongest Guardians in the labyrinth. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A Name: Apito Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Insect Bees, Insect Model Devil |-|Pre-Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Poison Manipulation, Telepathy, Animal Manipulation, Flight, Magic, Blessed, Forcefield Creation, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, she resisted the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed him to cross the boundaries between worlds, and should somewhat resisted Yuuki's control like Hinata which can affect at least 350,000 people) |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Shapeshifting, Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Intangibility, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Resistance Negation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Precognition, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion, also the wasps she controls move at hypersonic speeds) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration her thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things she normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level Stamina: High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Queen's Reverence:' A skill which surpassed the power of a Unique Skill and became a pseudo-Ultimate Skill, just the likes of Chloe's Absolute Defense. *'Anaphylactic Shock:' An ability which has the effect of Instant Death. Even if the Instant Death doesn't activate, the Sharp Pain effect will, which deals damage to her targets souls. It also robs her opponents of their resistance to attacks to their souls. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination:' The ability to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. Key: Pre-Awakened Demon Lord | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Animal Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Insects Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6